


Lusty celebrations

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dan [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: After his win in Malaysia Dan can't wait to get back to the hotelroom with his girlfriend, though things don't go entirely as expected.





	

Daniel's pov

“You did it!” She exclaims as she wraps her arms around me, not even caring that I’m still sweaty and covered in champagne. “I knew you could do it.” She adds as she squeezes me and presses a kiss to my cheek.  
I chuckle as I lift her up. “Is that all I get for my first win this season? A kiss on the cheek?”  
“When you’ve been drinking out of your own sweaty shoe; yes.” She teases.  
I laugh and press my lips to hers. Her arms wrap around my neck and I realize my cap has fallen of my head when I feel her hands in my hair. We pull away when Christian clears his throat behind me. An adorable blush forms on her face when I put her down on the ground again and she immediately hides her face in my chest. Christian shakes his head, but I can see the smile on his face as I chuckle and squeeze her even closer.  
“Ready for the picture Daniel?” Christian asks.  
“Yeah.” I say to him before I turn back to my girlfriend. “I’ll be right back babe.” I say as I kiss her forehead and follow Christian outside.

The party was amazing, but I couldn’t wait until we got back to the hotel so we’re alone. I can’t see her face when my head is positioned in the crook of her neck, but I just know that she’s blushing when I place several kisses there before lightly sucking on her skin. She places her hands on my cheeks and brings me up for another kiss. By now both of our shirts are on the ground. We’ve never had sex before so I’m very excited about this moment to say the least. She seems a bit more hesitant though; every time my kisses get lower than her collarbones she pulls me back up and we make out for a bit, she’s also not making a move for taking off the rest of our clothes and her hands haven’t wandered lower than my shoulders. She doesn’t seem very into anything that goes further than making out.  
“Do you not want this?” I ask hovering over her on the bed; slightly out of breath from all the kissing.  
Her eyes go wide as she looks up at me and when she doesn’t answer I take it as sign to get off of her, but she reaches out and pulls me back. “I do want this.” She whispers.  
“Why are you pushing me away then?” I ask as I brush some hair out of her face.  
“I’m not.” She says as she looks away. “I just-I-uh-“ She swallows and her eyes look everywhere but not at me.  
“You what babe?” I ask as I stroke her cheek; she seems worried about something.  
“I don’t really know what to do.” She whispers.  
I furrow my eyebrows. “What do you mean?” I ask and then it downs on me; this is her first time. “Oh.” I breath out. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
She’s still looking down. “I don’t know; I just felt stupid.” She shrugs and I can see her blinking to hold back any tears.  
“Hey hey.” I say as I use one of my hands to make her face me. “There’s nothing stupid about being a virgin. I just wish you’d told me so I would’ve known to go slower with you.” I tell her.  
“I’m sorry.” She says and I can see that her eyes are dryer than before.  
“It’s okay.” I promise as I kiss her again; more gentle this time. “Are you sure you want this? Because if you don’t I am more than willing to wait for you.” I say as I pull away.  
“I want this Daniel; I want this with you.” She answers. I nod before I lower myself a little and kiss her again.

I pull her into me as I try to catch my breath. “Are you okay?” I ask her as I press my lips to her forehead.  
“Yes.” She breaths out as she wraps her arms around me.  
“Good.” I nod to myself. “You were amazing.” I grin down at her. In response she blushes and hides her face in my chest. I can’t help but chuckle at how adorable she is. We stay silent for a while and I smile as my hand moves over her bare back to the curve of her bum. She’s everything I ever hoped to find in a woman; I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. “I love you.” The words are out of my mouth before I realize it, but they’re true; I love her.  
She pushes herself up on her elbows so she can look at me. “I love you too.” She whispers before she leans down to kiss me.


End file.
